


Что-нибудь покрепче

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Эггзи тихо наслаждается своим единственным выходным, когда в его дом вламывается вор. Что ж, кто бы это ни был, ему не поздоровится.





	Что-нибудь покрепче

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashustrik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashustrik/gifts).



Эггзи почти спал, убаюканный размеренным бормотанием телевизора и шумом дождя за окном, когда со второго этажа послышался глухой стук. Звук был тихим, резким и вкрадчивым, и Эггзи моментально вскинулся, почувствовав холод в затылке. У дома, конечно, была прекрасная защита, но кто сказал, что воры все еще орудуют допотопными отмычками? За два года работы в Кингсмен он повидал такое, от чего у нормального человека волосы встали бы дыбом. И сейчас, сидя в гостиной перед телевизором, Эггзи почувствовал обжигающее раздражение. Посмотрите-ка: кому-то хватило наглости забраться к нему в дом.

— Это был мой единственный выходной, — вздохнул он, доставая из-под диванной подушки припрятанный пистолет.

Тайников по дому было великое множество: он тоже смотрел фильмы про шпионов и знал, чем может обернуться беспечность. Однажды их всех чуть не повзрывали к чертям собачьим, а уж сколько раз Эггзи пытались убить лично (и на работе, и дома, и даже на улице, когда он, ничего не подозревая, расплачивался за кусок пиццы), и подавно нельзя было сосчитать.

Отлично. Кто бы это ни был, убийца или тривиальный вор, Эггзи с ним разберется. Однажды он уже отучил Рокси забираться к нему в дом, используя хитрую систему обмана датчиков слежения на территории, что ему какой-то дилетант, топающий как слон?

Он сжал рукоять пистолета, привыкая к тяжести в ладони, сбросил с ног мягкие домашние тапки и направился к лестнице, стараясь ступать так, чтобы не скрипели половицы. Незваный гость был беспечен: то и дело слышалась невнятная возня, скрипы и шорохи, будто копались в вещах. Только этого ему не хватало: чтобы случайный воришка отыскал в кармане брюк зажигалку-гранату и взорвал дом.

С другой стороны, случайный воришка явно не смог бы справиться с защитным контуром, разработанным Мерлином. Значит, это был кто-то как минимум обученный, следовательно — опасный.

Эггзи постоял перед закрытой дверью в спальню, постаравшись унять участившееся сердцебиение, а потом ворвался внутрь.

И тут же почувствовал себя очень нелепо.

— А я все ждал, когда же ты заметишь, — поздоровался Чарли, буднично перебирая костюмы в его шкафу.

Выглядел он на удивление хорошо для того, кто должен был быть мертвым уже почти год. Отросшие волосы, загорелое лицо, белозубая нахальная улыбка — все выглядело так, будто они такое каждую неделю проворачивали, влезая друг к другу в дом, минуя навороченную защиту.

В распахнутое окно врывался промозглый влажный воздух с мелкой водяной крошкой — на улице было мерзко, небо заволокло тяжелыми сизыми тучами, кое-где громыхало, а дождь то принимался, то прекращал. Эггзи поежился, почувствовав, как по босым ногам плеснуло холодным воздухом.

Справиться с удивлением никак не получалось, хотя, кажется, это уже входило в привычку: сталкиваться с Чарли в полной уверенности, что тот горит где-нибудь в особенно жарком аду.

— Чарли, скажи честно, твоя фамилия гребаный Маклауд? — угрюмо поинтересовался он, показывая пистолетом, что лучше бы Чарли отойти от шкафа и поднять руки.

На одной из них была черная кожаная перчатка, и Эггзи догадался, что ему приделали очередную руку судного дня.

Восхитительно.

Если завяжется драка, то они хотя бы больше никого не убьют.

— У меня просто нет привычки умирать, — Чарли выглядел высокомерным и расслабленным, словно не замечая, что его держат на мушке.

Руки он все же поднял, выпрямился, красуясь, и быстро облизнул губы, заметив, что Эггзи поневоле прошелся по нему оценивающим взглядом. Да, это было глупо, но трудно забыть, что тебе когда-то нравился человек, оказавшийся предателем и козлом, и Эггзи призвал себя быть снисходительнее к собственным слабостям.

— У тебя есть привычка лезть, куда не следует, — ровно отозвался он, ощущая нарастающую ледяную злость. — И тридцать секунд на объяснения, какого черта ты здесь делаешь и почему живой, или я стреляю тебе в колени, вырубаю и…

— Запираешь в подвале, приковываешь наручниками и грязно домогаешься, как в самой своей жаркой фантазии? — живо поинтересовался Чарли, но его взгляд стал сосредоточенным и жестким, когда Эггзи снял пистолет с предохранителя.

— Я учту твои пожелания, когда буду передавать Артуру.

— Эй, стой, Эгги…

— Двадцать две секунды.

— Это долго, ясно?

— Двадцать, — спокойно сообщил Эггзи, прикидывая, куда может нырнуть Чарли, уходя от выстрела.

Он знал слабость Чарли, помнил о его ярком, бесконечном стремлении к жизни и неготовности рисковать собой, помнил это по испытанию в клубе и играл на этом, беззастенчиво пользуясь преимуществом. Едва ли он поборол это в себе, люди не склонны меняться в таких вещах, и если он ничего не скажет... Эггзи хватило бы сил выстрелить.

Хватило бы духу довести до конца дело, незаконченное в джунглях. Против выстрела у Чарли не будет шансов.

Черт, а ведь совсем недавно он был уверен, что свернул ему шею.

Чарли повел нижней челюстью и поджал губы.

— Меня прислал Мерлин.

— Врешь. Пятнадцать секунд.

— Черт тебя дери, позвони ему! Я работаю на МИ-6, тупой засранец, и пришел, потому что у твоего дома самая отвратительная защита их всех, что мне приходилось взламывать!

— Разумеется, ведь агенты всегда проверяют дома других агентов, — с энтузиазмом покивал Эггзи. — Может, попробуешь еще раз?

Пистолет казался живым и теплым в ладони, рука едва заметно подрагивала: слишком велико было искушение исполнить угрозу и сделать в Чарли пару лишних дырок. Тот облизнул нижнюю губу и напряженно замер, явно не собираясь больше ничего говорить.

Эггзи вытащил из кармана телефон, набрал номер, не отрывая взгляда от незваного гостя, и голос Мерлина, хриплый и усталый, отозвался после первого же гудка:

— Ты должен иметь крайне важную причину звонить, прерывая мой первый за последние сорок восемь часов сон. Потому что если у тебя какая-то глупость — я испорчу твою жизнь.

— Хескет здесь и утверждает, что он из МИ-6.

Мерлин кашлянул, со вкусом зевнул и пробормотал:

— Говнюк испортил мне сюрприз. Я собирался насладиться твоим шоком завтра.

Что ж, это было достаточно красноречиво.

Чарли под прицелом едва заметно расслабился, но Эггзи продолжал целиться в него, а потому тот все еще стоял, подняв руки.

— Я обожаю сюрпризы, — объявил Эггзи. — Особенно в свои выходные. Мерлин, он взломал защиту.

— Он всегда был талантлив, — индифферентно отозвался тот и, не попрощавшись, оборвал звонок.

— В этом доме гостям полагается чай? — вежливо спросил Чарли. — Я бы не отказался.

Эггзи опустил руку с пистолетом и выдохнул, сильно зажмурив глаза.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил он потолку.

— Знаю, — отозвался Чарли, буднично захлопывая окно. — Так чай или что-нибудь покрепче?

— Что-нибудь покрепче, — сообщил Эггзи, глядя, как Чарли уверенно проходит мимо него в коридор и безошибочно направляется в гостиную. — Определенно.

Определенно, он не желал знать, сколько раз Чарли бывал тут раньше. Судя по тому, как спокойно тот выудил из бара бутылку виски…

— Ни за что, — пробормотал он и пошел за стаканами.


End file.
